Phantom Chased Forever More
by ghostwriter56
Summary: Part 5 of The Phantoms Crown SeriesThe Casper High Freshman Class goes on a trip to NYC, can Vlad be far behind?


TITLE: PHANTOM CHASED FOREVERMORE/Part 5 of the Phantoms Crown Series

AUTHOR: GHOSTWRITER56

RATING: PG/Comedy-Drama

SYNOPSIS: The Freshman Class at Casper High are going on their Class Trip to NYC, but without Danny, so when Vlad finds out, he plans a little trip of his own for Danny and Jack!

DISCLAIMER: Not mine….his!

Chapter 1

A Bit of Bad News

The auditorium at Casper High was abuzz with chatter as the freshman class filed in and grabbed their seats quickly.

"I can't wait to find out where we're going for the class trip!" Tucker gleefully said as he bounced in his seat.

"I wonder why Danny got called down to Lancer's office? Have you two been up to something you're not telling me about?" Sam asked warily, glaring at Tucker who leaned away from her.

"No, no…nothing! Honest! Maybe he's behind in his homework again."

"He can't be. I've been helping him and so have you. I wonder…"

Sam was cut off as Principal Ishimara stepped onto the stage and stood at the podium.

"Students, may I have your attention. It's time to announce the class trip. I know you have all worked very hard to raise the needed funds for this and I'm pleased to announce you will be going on a four day trip to New York City!"

The room erupted with cheers and merriment from the class. The Principal did her best to quiet the class down but it would take several minutes before she brought the room back to order again.

"Now, you will come to the stage and take your packets when I call your name. You must have the permission slips signed and back to my office by next Monday. The trip will be during the upcoming vacation week, which is two weeks from now. New York is a vibrant and exciting city, I wish I were going with you, but Mr. Lancer will be heading up this trip along with a hand picked team of chaperones!"

"Boy, that just put me off this trip!" Sam grumbled as she slumped down in her seat.

"C'mon Sam, we can put up with Lancer for a few days! Just think of all the fun places we can hit! They must have some great tech stores there!" Tucker gleefully told her.

Thinking for a moment, Sam smiled.

"Yeah, in fact I know a few great Goth hangouts and bookstores in Soho. Maybe this won't be such a bad trip after all!"

"Now, when I call your name, come and pick up your packet. Gary Anderson…"

"…Tucker Foley…."

Tucker quickly got up and got his packet and went back to sit next to Sam who gave him an alarmed look.

"Tucker, why didn't they call Danny's name? Fenton comes before Foley."

Tucker looked at her with a sudden realization that she was right.

"Something's not right here." Tucker muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry to take you away from the assembly Danny, but I do have a few things to go over with you." Mr. Lancer said motioning for Danny to take a seat in his office.

"I didn't do anything, Mr. Lancer." Danny said with a shaky defense as he dropped his backpack next to the chair he sat down in.

Lancer leaned forward in his chair and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Danny, I know you've been through a lot these last few months, especially most recently with the incident involving that ghost who disguised himself as a teacher."

"Maxwell Anderson? Well, technically he wasn't a ghost, he was the Living Dead until my folks beat him and made him change into a ghost. Then they put him into the Ghost Zone." Danny explained very matter of factly.

"Yes, but since the Superintendent insisted on your being counseled by a competent physiatrist, the question of your going on the class trip has come to his attention."

Danny shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"I don't think I'm gonna like where this is going, Mr. Lancer."

Lancer grimaced and spoke softly, but firmly to Danny.

"Danny, I'm afraid you cannot go with your classmates on the Freshman Class Trip to New York City."

A heavy silence hung over the room for several moments. Danny then leaned forward and put his hands out as he asked painfully,

"Why?"

"The Superintendent and members of the School Board feel you may be a danger to yourself and others. You have had two episodes this year that have required you to undergo psychiatric counseling."

"And I am! I've done everything I've been told to! I see Dr. Hanson every Thursday afternoon. Mr. Lancer I'm not crazy!" Danny said with pain in his voice. Mr. Lancer looked at Danny sadly.

"If it's any consolation Danny, I did speak on your behalf. I mentioned that your grades have improved and you've been a model student of late. If it were up to me, you would be going, but my hands are tied Danny, I'm so sorry."

"This is so unfair!" Danny moaned, hanging his head as his body slumped in a posture of defeat. "I've been looking forward to this trip all year! I've already paid my share out of my own money!"

"I'll make sure your money is refunded. It's the least I can do." Lancer said, feeling very uncomfortable as he tugged at his tie.

"It's not the money. My parents are going to hit the roof when they find out! You know how overprotective they are."

"That's why I've written a letter for you to take home for them," Lancer said, picking up a white envelope with the school address in the corner and addressed to Mr. And Mrs. Fenton. "This will explain what the School Board's reasoning is and the Superintendents stand."

Danny stood up and threw his backpack over his shoulder and took the letter. He looked at Lancer with a face that would make any parents heartbreak. Danny did his best to hide his hurt, but it was no use.

"I'm so sorry Danny. Perhaps next year things will be better for you and all this ghost trouble will have passed." Lancer offered with little hope in his voice. Danny went to the door and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm afraid my ghost troubles are only beginning, Mr. Lancer."

Danny went out a side door, not wanting to be seen, but was set upon by Tucker and Sam who waved their large white envelopes happily in the air at him.

"Danny, this is gonna be great! The three of us in New York City!" Tucker announced happily as Danny just trudged past them and headed down the street.

"Danny? What's wrong? Aren't you excited about the trip?" Sam asked, reaching out to take his arm only to have him pull away from her and turn around and give them both a dark look as he held up the envelope from Lancer.

"Oh yeah! Well, I hope you both have a great time, because I'm not going!"

"What!?!" Sam and Tucker said in unison as Danny turned and continued walking almost to the point where his friends were nearly running to keep up with him.

"While you guys were whooping it up at the assembly, I was in Lancer's office. Seems the School Board and the Superintendent feel that I'm a risk to others and myself due to all the ghosts screwing up my head, so they said I can't go. Now I gotta go home and give this letter to my parents who are gonna totally hit the roof and make a bigger stink." Danny stopped abruptly and turned to his friends, his expression softened.

"Look, I'm sorry I blew my top at you two. I'm just so upset right now. I really hope you have a great trip, but I'd rather walk home alone if you don't mind."

His friends nodded.

"Do what you gotta do, dude. It's ok. We'll check up on you later." Tucker said, patting Danny on the shoulder and turned to walk the other way. Sam stayed back for a moment, a soft sadness taking over his face.

"I'm sorry Danny. I was looking forward to dragging you and Tucker around town to Soho and Greenwich Village. Won't be as much fun without you."

Danny smiled with a touch of blush to his cheeks.

"You'll have a great time, Sam. You and Tuck both. I'll see ya." Danny said as he continued his walk alone. Tucker doubled back and stood next to Sam.

"It's just not fair! He's been through so much the last few months. This trip would do him so much good!" Sam said with a mix of hurt and anger in her voice.

Tucker looked down at the large envelope he held.

"You know something Sam? I really don't feel much like going now."

Sam's face suddenly lit up.

"Tucker! If we can get enough kids to boycott the trip on Danny's behalf, they'd have to let Danny go!"

Tucker turned a bland face to Sam.

"Sam? Who in the whole Freshman Class do we know who would pass up this trip for Danny? Kwan? Paulina? Dash? Even Mikey? It's a great thought, but we've got as much chance of getting anyone to agree to it as we both do having a tea party with Vlad Plasmius."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Poor Danny, he does so much for everyone as Danny Phantom. I wonder what keeps him going?" Sam sighed as she and Tucker walked away from the school.

Chapter 2

The More, The Merrier?

"Danny! There you are! Look who stopped by for a visit." Maddie Fenton announced as Danny dropped his backpack at the foot of the stairs. He looked up to find his parents with Dr. Wadsworth, his physiatrist sitting on the living room couch, looking as some of the Fentons latest inventions.

"Hi." Danny said half heartedly as he bent down and pulled out the envelope from Lancer. He let his feet scuff the floor as he went to his father and handed him the envelope. "From Mr. Lancer, Dad."

Jack raised a wary eyebrow at his son as he opened the envelope.

"Danny, have you done something foolish again?" He asked in a warning voice.

"Jack, don't get so defensive. Notes are sent home all the time for all sorts of reasons." Dr. Hanson said with a nod to Danny.

Jack scanned the note and handed it to Maddie.

"This is outrageous!" Jack announced.

"It's preposterous!" Maddie added.

"May I see the note?" Dr. Hanson asked. Maddie handed him the note and he quickly read it.

"Why, in all my years of practice I have never heard of such a malicious attempt at segregation!" Dr. Hanson announced in a huff handing the not back to Jack.

"Huh?" Danny said as Jack motioned for him to come sit between him and Maddie.

"How can they say Danny is a danger to himself and others?" Maddie questioned, shaking her head.

"Well, when he's old enough to shave, then maybe he might be a danger to himself…" Jack muttered aloud.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dad." Danny grumbled, leaning forward and folding his arms over his chest, dropping his chin down.

"Sweetie, you're not a danger to anyone, is he Dr. Hanson?" Maddie asked, putting and arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Certainly not! Danny has issues like all teens, but nothing that should bar him from his class trip. I will contact the Amity Park School Board first thing Monday morning and straighten this mess out."

Danny sat back up and looked at Dr. Hanson with a pleading glimmer in his eyes.

"Please don't. I've got enough to deal with as it is. Besides, I really don't want to go, so let's just drop it, ok? I gotta get my homework done so I can go to the mall with Tucker and Sam tomorrow." Danny said, putting on his best game face as he got up and headed towards the stairs to get his backpack. He turned and looked at the trio of adults and smiled. "Besides, it's just a dumb trip. I could stay home and do some extra work, get my grades up. That's more important than a trip I can make some other time, right?"

"Well, if that's what you want son." Jack replied

"Yeah Dad. That's exactly what I want. Gotta get started on this homework. See ya, Dr. Hanson." Danny said with a flashing smile as he grabbed his backpack and zoomed up the stairs to his room.

"Maybe Danny should pursue a career in acting." Dr. Hanson said with a tight smile.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"That was a fine little scene Danny just put on for us. I never thought he could lie so well." Dr. Hanson said, rising from the couch.

"Danny is no liar! He may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but he's no liar." Jack said in defense of his son.

Dr. Hanson laughed lightly, putting a hand on Jack's arm.

"I didn't mean that he lies to deceive you. I meant that he lies to hide his true feelings. That boy wants badly to go on the trip." Dr. Hanson explained as he walked to the door followed by Jack and Maddie.

"But if Danny says he doesn't want to go…" Maddie began, only to have Dr. Hanson cut her off.

"He does Maddie. I may not be an expert in child psychology, but I have practiced psychology for many years and taught as well. In that time you learn to read peoples faces and Danny's words said one thing, but his face says another. I could press this matter with the School Board, but Danny is my patient and I will respect his wishes. He may change his mind, but for now let him be. Don't bring the subject up and for heavens sake don't let Jasmine analyze him anymore! Half the time in our sessions I'm undoing what she'd done," Dr Hanson said with a pained look. "Jazz is a brilliant girl, but remind her that I'm the professional, I know what's best for Danny."

"Thank you, Dr. Hanson. I don't know what we'd do without your help with Danny. He's my baby and…" Maddie suddenly took a deep breath and bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying.

"I think Jack can take it from here. I'll be in touch." Dr. Hanson smiled as he left the house.

In his castle estate in Wisconsin, Vlad Masters slipped into a dark red terry cloth robe and headed for the sauna and a shower after his rigorous workout in his indoor Olympic size pool. There was nothing the billionaire wanted for.

Except the love of a family.

He cleared his mind of the thought as he dressed and went upstairs to his private study to find Skulker waiting impatiently.

"I dislike being kept waiting." The large armour clad ghost grumbled.

"I pay you well enough. Waiting comes with the territory." Vlad said blandly as he sat in a plush dark blue chair. Skulker dropped a manila envelope in Vlad's lap. Vlad tore the envelope open and a micro-cassette fell out along with a folder with several neatly typed pages.

"Why waste your time on this when you could crush the whelp?" Skulker inquired. Vlad gave the ghost a long hard look before answering.

"He is of great importance to me. For twenty years I was the only ghost hybrid in the world. Then, by a cruel twist of fate young Daniel was subjected to the very same circumstances I was. In fact that makes him more my son than Jack Fenton's. Daniel is special, gifted but stubborn."

"He's a target, nothing more." Skulker grumbled, folding his huge arms over his barrel chest.

"There is your mistake, my friend," Vlad's voice took on more of a scholarly tone. "You see the boy as a nuisance where I see him as a treasure beyond mere gold. Jack Fenton was my best friend in the world, but he stole the only girl I loved and made me what I am today. My taking his son is fair payment in my book."

Skulker turned his back to Vlad and said darkly,

"The boy will never go with you. That much I know of him."

"I am working on that. Your stealing copies of his psychiatric sessions with Dr. Hanson are opening a window to his mind that I never could have gotten to on my own. They are the highlight of my week."

Vlad pulled a small drawer open on the table next to him and pulled out a black velvet bag and called to Skulker then tossed the back to him. The ghost caught it nimbly. He hung the small bag on a hook of his belt and gave Vlad a warning,

"Remember Plasmius, the first rule of Fanatics: When you become obsessed with the enemy, you become the enemy."

That said, the hunter ghost became invisible and flew off into the night. Vlad fingered the cassette before putting it into a player on the table next to him.

"Ah Daniel! Let's see what's on your tiny teen mind this week, shall we?"

Vlad pressed the Play button and Dr. Hanson's calm, smooth voice came over the speaker.

"Well Danny, how are you doing this week?"

"Uh, a bit better. I suppose the novelty of picking on me has worn off a bit." Danny said in a sullen voice, which peaked Vlad's interest.

"I still don't feel you should miss your class trip. I can speak to the superintendent for you if you wish…"

"Please, no! I don't want any more trouble than there has been. My folks are still pretty steamed up over this whole thing."

Vlad shut the player off and skimmed the transcript quickly to find the source of Danny's sunken mood.

"This is preposterous! It's unbelievable! Small minded fool!" Vlad spat as he slapped the transcript down and turned the player back on to listen to the rest of Danny's session. When it was finished an hour later, Vlad leaned forward in his chair, deep in though when a sudden evil crept over his face.

"This could work to my advantage! Kill two birds with one stone, or should I say kill one, trap the other!"

He got up from the chair and went to the richly carved mahogany desk across the room. Sitting down at the desk he pulled the one of the three phones over to him and pressed a pre-set number. After a couple of rings he got an answer.

"Jack, it's Vlad!"

"Vladdie!!! So good to hear from you! It's been awhile!" Jack's cheerful voice said loudly enough for Vlad to hold the phone away from his ear several inches.

"I just had a moment, thought I would call to check up on things. Maddie, Jasmine and of course dear little Daniel!"

"Oh, well everyone's fine V-man, just fine." Jack said in a flat tone that made Vlad smile broadly.

"Jack? What's wrong? You know you can confide in me, old chum!"

"Well, it's just that Danny's had a problem at school. The School Board won't let him go on his class trip to New York City due to these ghost attacks he's had. You know he's seeing Dr. Hanson now on a regular basis."

"No! Really? Why ever won't they let Daniel go then?"

Jack took a deep breath and spoke quietly into the phone.

"They think he's still, you know, nuts."

"Oh Jack! That is the most idiotic thing I've heard!! There's nothing wrong with Daniel! Why, I simply dote on the boy! I'll call my lawyers and have them file as suit against the School Board!" Vlad said with much bravado to impress Jack.

"No, no Vladdie, please no! Danny's upset about this enough. He's asked us not to take any action. Fact is, he's pretending he doesn't care about the trip, but I know he wants to go so badly. It's just breaking Maddie's heart!"

"Oh, we can't have that!!! No no, that won't do! Say, I have a wonderful idea! I have a penthouse at the Brockmoore in New York City. I hardly ever use the place. Why don't you take Daniel and go there during the school break? I'll make all the arrangements and you can surprise Daniel next Friday when the class leaves. I'll have my jet and limo at your disposal. What do you say Jack old friend? You and Daniel could use some quality father and son time now, couldn't you?" Vlad asked, oozing all the charm he could muster.

"I , I don't know what to say, Vlad. It's too generous! Maddie wouldn't hear of it!"

"Nonsense! Tell her it's for Daniel's well-being and she'll practically throw you both out the door! She can have some time to spend with your lovely daughter Jasmine! Now, I must get all the arrangements made. Oh, and let's keep this our little secret so when Daniel comes home from school next Friday, he's speechless with gratitude! I'm going to be out of the country that week so you won't be putting me out in the least!"

Jack took a deep breath on the other end of the phone and said in a small voice.

"How can I ever thank you, V-Man?"

"Have a wonderful time, that's all…Tah!"

Vlad hung up the phone and snickered.

"The way you will thank me Jack, is to die. Of course I must make it look like an accident and I will swoop in, the grieving friend to pick up the pieces of your shattered family and not only get the woman I've loved the many years, but the half ghost son I so richly deserve!"

Chapter III Mall Madness 

"So, how are you doing about this trip and all?" Tucker asked before taking a bite from his burger. He, Sam and Danny were in the Food Court at the Amity Park Mall on Saturday. Sam and Tucker were doing some last minute shopping for their trip and Danny reluctantly decided to tag along.

"I'm dealing with it. Mom, Dad and Dr. Hanson are still pretty steamed about the whole thing, but they'll get over it, and so will I…eventually." Danny said in a dejected tone, pushing his hardly touched food around in the plate before him.

"Well, I put my foot down last night and told my parents that I wasn't going!" Sam announced boldly.

"Sam…" Danny protested, only to get a very apologetic look from her.

"Didn't work. They said I was going even if they had to put me on that bus themselves. So, in their usual way they gave me a wad of cash and told me to buy some stuff for the trip, or else! If it's any consolation, Grandma Manson agreed with me. She thinks you're pretty cool."

Danny blushed at the compliment.

"I think Grandma's pretty cool too. Well, if there is a bright side to this, no one at school knows the real reason I'm not going." Danny said with a sigh of relief in his voice, but no sooner had he finished his sigh then Dash Baxter came stomping over to the trio's table. Reaching down, he picked Tucker up by the back of his shirt and dumped him on the floor and took his seat.

"Hey!" Tucker protested.

"I got business with Fenterino here, so zip it Foley or you'll be wearing the mascot costume from the flagpole on the school roof!" Dash snarled as he turned his attention to the much smaller boy. "Word in the mall is that that the real reason you're not going on the class trip is because the School Board thinks you're too crazy to be trusted, not the line of crap you told everyone else that you were going to see your grandparents."

"And they say we kids talk to much!" Sam groaned.

"Yeah Dash, that's the reason," Danny said with a crisp snarl to his tone. "I'm nuts and a threat to others, that's why they let me back in school. So, just leave me alone."

The jock was taken aback by Danny's cold tone and honesty.

"Well, I gotta admit, it won't be as much fun not having you to kick around, so I guess I'll just have to get in more licks before I leave Friday." Dash smiled as he slowly rose from his seat. He reached down to grab Danny when a shrill voice called from across the Food Court.

"Dash! Oh there you are!!"

"Crud, my Mom!" Dash moaned as he sat back down, letting go his grip on Danny.

"Oh, there you are, sweetheart! Having lunch with your friends? Oh that's nice!" Mrs. Baxter said in a warm motherly tone.

"They're hardly my friends." Dash said flatly.

"Did you get your underwear, Snookie?" Mrs. Baxter asked sweetly, bending over and pinching Dash's cheek.

"Snookie?" Sam, Danny and Tucker said in unison with smiles.

"Breath one word of this and you're all school paste!" Dash growled.

"What, and loose a great piece of blackmail like this? Hardly!" Sam snickered.

"Uh, I'll be right back." Danny said as he got up and quickly went towards the restrooms. A few moments later he retuned as Danny Phantom, but in an invisible mode and hovered over the table, listening to the conversation.

"Oh, I would love to go with you children! I'm from New York originally!" Mrs. Baxter gushed.

"Mom, I think Mr. Lancer already has the chaperone's picked out." Dash said, as Tucker craned his neck to see Mr. Lancer approaching their table.

"Speak of the devil." Tucker smiled as Lancer stopped at the table.

"Ah, Mrs. Baxter! Out shopping I see!"

Danny saw an opening and dove into Mr. Lancer.

"I was meaning to call you about the trip, seems we're short a couple of chaperones and I was wondering if you and Mr. Baxter would be interested."

Sam and Tucker noticed the change in Lancer's voice and just looked at each other in amazement.

"Are you alright, Mr. Lancer? You sound funny." Mrs. Baxter asked.

"Just a little cold, messes up my voice. I would like you both to come. I'm sure Dash would too." Lancer said with a wicked grin, looking right at Dash.

"No way! That will so ruin my rep at school! Mom, no!" Dash protested only to have his mother throw an arm around his broad shoulders.

"Oh! Mr. Baxter and I would be delighted to come along! I'm from New York and could help show the children points of interest! Oh, I must go and find Mr. Baxter right now! Isn't this a dream come true, Snookie?" Mrs. Baxter gave Dash a big kiss on the cheek before she bounced off across the Food Court. Danny took that opportunity to slip out of Mr. Lancer and head back to the restrooms where he re-emerged and Danny Fenton and strolled leisurely back to his table and sat down.

"Did I miss something?" He asked innocently as Dash growled at him.

"My, I feel a bit lightheaded. Was Mrs. Baxter just here?" Mr. Lancer asked, shaking his head in befuddlement.

"And how!" Sam snickered. "Don't you remember, Mr. Lancer? You just asked her and Mr. Baxter to chaperone the class trip."

"Hummmm, now that you mention it I do recall that. Funny, I thought we had enough adults, but then, you can never have too many adults on a trip like this! You must be very pleased to have your parents coming along, Mr. Baxter."

"Terrific! Now you just killed any fun I planned on having!" Dash groaned as the three friends did their best to hide their amusement.

"Well, I must be off. Lots to do. Mr. Fenton, don't forget you still have school on Friday and be on time."

Danny nodded as Mr. Lancer left along with the dejected Dash.

"Dude, that was one sweet piece of revenge!" Tucker said holding up his hand as Danny high-fived him.

Sam smiled her approval.

"Normally I don't like it when you use your powers like that, but Dash had that coming."

"Well, it doesn't make up for not being able to go on the trip, but at least Dash won't be wailing on everyone with his folks there."

"Sometimes Danny, you can be so evil!" Sam giggled.

Danny raised his eyebrows and leaned close to her.

"Well, there is an older evil version of me in the Ghost Zone, maybe some of that badness rubbed off on me."

"Heck Danny, you'd never do anything really evil, would you?" Tucker asked with a break of hesitation. Danny turned his attention to his buddy and smiled a very evil smile.

"Tuck, I got enough stuff on you to last two lifetimes! How lucky are you feeling?"

Chapter 4 Good-bye Amity Park, Hello New York 

Jazz pulled her car into her assigned parking spot and turned to her brother sitting next to her and looking far too dejected for words.

"C'mon Danny. We can't be late for class."

"Why do I even care? This is so unfair!" Danny lamented as he slowly got out of the car and reached in for his backpack.

"Danny, I know but there's nothing you can do, so just try to make the best of it." Jazz said with a sad smile.

Danny looked at his sister with a halfhearted smile.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanna go see Tucker and Sam before they leave."

"Danny, you said good-bye to them last night. Just let it go and come in the back way so the other kids don't tease you." Jazz counseled, but could see the stubbornness in Danny's eyes. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." She said as she left him by the car. He watched her leave and hoisted his backpack over his shoulder and headed over to the front of the school where he quickly found Tucker and Sam.

"Danny! What are you doing here? Lancer will have a cow!" Sam exclaimed, stepping away from her black and purple suitcase.

"I just wanted so say good-bye and hope you have a great time." Danny said quietly. He tentatively reached out for her hand when a hard blow hit his backpack and sent him to the grass, sprawled out like a dropped marionette.

"You're in the wrong line, Fenton! The crazy bus doesn't come till three!"

"Leave him alone Dash! Hasn't he been through enough?" Tucker said in a rare moment of bravery.

"What in The Joys Of Cooking is going on here?" Mr. Lancer demanded as he worked his way through the crowd that had quickly formed. He bent down and helped Danny to his feet. He gave Danny a stern look.

"I wasn't doing anything, Mr. Lancer. I just came to say good-bye, that's all!" Danny said in a high-pitched defense as the first bell rang.

"You'd better be going Danny. Report to Mrs. Crystal in the Library." Lancer instructed. Danny turned and headed off toward the front doors, the gathered students parting before him like a breaking tide. Many were still afraid of him, afraid he was crazy and he might do something to hurt them.

"Little punk! Thinks he can come and stand around with us like he's part of the group!" Dash sneered as his posse nodded their approval.

"Mr. Baxter!" Lancer's voice rang out sharply. "I saw what you did and you will be paying a visit to the detention room after we return from the trip."

"Danny Fenton doesn't belong here! He's a sick-o who should be locked up!"

"Why you…." Tucker was about to jump Dash, but not before Sam grabbed him and pushed him back.

"Dash Baxter! That will be enough of that talk!" came the roaring deep bass of his father's voice as he stepped through the flock of students and grabbed his son by the forearm. "I'm sorry Mr. Lancer for my son's poor choice of words."

"You and me Foley! We rumble when this trip is over!" Dash yelled as Tucker turned and picked up his suitcase.

"What started all this?" Mr. Lancer asked with concern.

"Dash knocked Danny Fenton over and called him a nutcase. Danny's not crazy. Fact is, he's saner than a lot of people around here." Sam Manson said looking directly at Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star. "Danny's a great guy, if you'd only take the time to get to know him."

"Too bad you two are the only ones with time to waste!" Paulina said with her sickly sweet voice that Sam clench her fists in rage.

"Ah, the busses have arrived!" Mr. Lancer said with great relief! "Everyone take your bags down to the busses and get on quickly!" The crowd quickly dispersed around Lancer. Sam and Tucker gathered their bags and started towards the busses. Mr. Lancer only let them go a few steps before he said,

"Danny Fenton is a lucky boy to have such loyal friends."

"No, we're lucky to have him as a friend, Mr. Lancer." Tucker replied as he and Sam walked together toward the busses.

Danny stood on the second floor landing and looked out the huge arched window as the busses filled with his classmates, then slowly pulled away from the school. He reached out his hand and touched the cool glass as if to grab some of they happiness that was driving away along with the faint growing cheers. It was one of those times that Danny felt like crying, but couldn't. He wasn't going to let anyone see how truly miserable he was, no matter how much he hurt inside.

He turned away from the window and made his way down the hallway as the second bell rang to start class for the day. Taking a deep sigh, he pushed the heavy door to the library open and made his way to the circulation desk where Mrs. Crystal was waiting for him. She had been librarian for Casper High for many years, some students thought since the school opened in 1908!She looked up from the papers and brushed a stray lock of white hair from her eyes.

"Oh Danny! There you are! Mr. Lancer told me you would be spending the day with me! I'm very happy to have you here." She said in an honestly happy voice. There were certain students that the elderly librarian took under her wing from time to time. Danny was one of those students.

"I wish I was as happy as you always are, Mrs. Crystal." Danny's sadness leaked through his voice as the woman motioned for him to come around the back of the circulation desk and guided him into her office. It was a small cozy room with plenty of sun and flowering plants about.

"You can work in my office today. I have a lot to do out front. Mrs. Grayston is out sick today so I'll be swamped!"

Danny sat down and looked at the pile of five books on the desk and frowned.

"Is this what Mr. Lancer wants me to work on?"

Mrs. Crystal guided Danny to her seat and motioned for him to sit down.

"Yes. You are to write a report on the history of New York City."

Danny's expression turned a shade sourer.

"Nothing like rubbing it in, huh?"

"Nothing like that at all Danny. You see, the whole class has to write a paper on their trip. Seems Mr. Lancer has turned this into a field trip more than a fun trip," Mrs. Crystal said with a disapproving scowl. "He wants you to write about the history of the city while the students on the trip have to write about the city today and what they saw."

"Then maybe it's a good thing I didn't go." Danny said.

"Why is that, dear?"

"Because I'd probably be truly insane by the time we got back!" Danny grumbled but with a crack of a smile. Mrs. Crystal bent down and gave Danny a hug around the shoulders.

"I don't think you're crazy Danny. Neither do any of the faculty. Your classmates can be cruel, but that will pass with time. Now, you'd better get to work. You can take your lunch break at fifth period like you normally do." Mrs. Crystal said with a smile as she left him alone. Danny reached for the first book in the stack and wondered how Sam and Tucker were doing.

"Now that we're on our way, it's time to hand out your assignment books." Mr. Lancer said as he made his way down the narrow bus aisle handing out large thick white envelopes.

The students all started to mutter as they found notebooks and handouts.

"What gives?" Kwan asked, as puzzled as the rest of the class.

"You will be required to write a paper on your experiences in New York City and how they have enriched your lives." Mr. Lancer said as he returned to the front of the bus.

Sam jumped from her seat, holding up the packet for all to see.

"Wait just a minute here, this is suppose to be the Class Trip? You know, where the class goes to have fun? Writing papers are for a Field Trip."

"You make an excellent point, Miss Manson, but since I am the Vice Principal and head of the trip, I have the final say in what happens and I say you're going to learn something whether you want to or not."

Sam dropped down in her seat next to Tucker. Dash Baxter's voice cried out in horror.

"Museums? Opera?!!"

"Yes, Mr. Baxter! We were fortunate enough to get tickets for the whole class to go see Madame Butterfly at the Metropolitan Opera House!" Mr. Lancer beamed with joy.

"I thought we were going to see that Broadway Musical, Ghosts Of

Old New York." One of the band members moaned.

"That show is sold out for the next two years. Even the Mayor can't get seats. The opera will be better for you." Lancer replied.

"This schedule doesn't allow for any shopping! I want to go shopping!" Paulina nearly screamed in agony.

"So much for going to Soho and the tech centers!" Tucker moaned.

"There's no free time! I was planning on going to The Graveyard, the new teen hot spot! Dumpty Humpty is playing a show there Wednesday night!" Kwan groaned, along with most of the other popular kids.

"I'm sorry, but if we are to make the most of our time in the city, we had to severely cut back on the free time," Mr. Lancer said in a not very apologetic tone. "But for your edification, I have brought along my favorite recording of Madam Butterfly! We can all listen to it together and I will explain the nuances of the story while we are on the road."

Tucker slumped low in his seat with a dark expression.

"Why do I think that Danny got the better end of this trip?"

"Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton is at this moment in the school library working on his paper which is on the history of the city. Your paper will be on the current city." Lancer said blandly as he opened the CD case and pulled out the first disk. In a matter of moments, the bus was filled with the strains of the overture to the opera.

"Fenton did get the better end of this!" Dash whined.

Chapter 5 Big Surprise 

Danny walked home from school alone that afternoon. Jazz had an Honor Society meeting and he was in no mood to wait for her. It was a long walk, but he didn't mind. It was far better than getting stared at on the bus like some sideshow freak.

He opened the door and dropped his bag and was about to call out when his father burst into the room.

"Danny!! Have I got a big surprise for you, son!"

"Let me guess, we're going camping in the OP's Center again?" Danny asked with some trepidation.

"No silly! Tell him Jack! It's so exciting!" Maddie prodded as she swept around Jack and put her arms around Danny.

"Your Uncle Vlad called last week and was devastated to hear about you not being able to go on your class trip, so he's sent his private jet and you and I are going to New York City for the week!"

Danny's expression was flat as was his reply.

"First off, he's not my uncle. Second, I got this paper I gotta write for school and that'll keep me busy all week."

Jack and Maddie exchanged worried looks.

"Sweetie, Vlad wants to help you. He thinks the world of you." Maddie said softly.

"He has no family. He thinks of you as a son." Jack said proudly.

"Boy, does he ever!" Danny muttered under his breath.

Jack got down on one knee and looked at his son.

"Danny, I would love to spend a week in New York with you! Vlad's given us free run of his penthouse at the Brockmoore. Those are pretty fancy digs, plus some surprises when we get there."

"Bathroom's probably been booby trapped!" Danny said aloud without thinking. Maddie looked perplexed and Jack roared with laughter.

"We'll have a great time together, son! Your mom packed your bag for you while you were at school. The limo should be here any moment now." Jack said as he stood up. There was a knock at the front door. Maddie answered and turned to Jack and Danny.

"It's the driver to take you to the airport." Maddie went down the hall and quickly came back with Jack and Danny's bags. The driver took them to the limo. She bent down and kissed Danny on the cheek, leaving a big red lipstick stain.

"Be a good boy for your dad and have a wonderful time. I'll miss you sweetie!"

"I really would rather stay home…" Danny said as his father gave him a shove out the front door.

"Go on to the limo Danny. I want to say good-bye to your mom."

Danny saw that lovey-dovey look in his parent's eyes and quickly made his way to the limo. A few minutes later, Jack joined him. The limo pulled away from the curb and Danny leaned over and pulled a handful of tissues from a box.

"You might want to use these before we get to the airport, Dad." Danny advised, pointing at the traces of Maddie's lipstick on Jack's face.

"Oh, right! You mother can get very emotional at times." Jack muttered as he wiped his face. Danny merely shook his head and wondered if he would be that weird at their age.

The flight was uneventful which was a blessing in itself. It made Danny wonder if Vlad was really on the level in wanting to be kinder to him. Vlad had a way of confusing the boy and using it to his advantage, which tended to keep Danny on the defense.

Another limo ride from the airport brought them to the Brockmoore Hotel. Danny and Jack entered the lobby with its bright lighting and huge crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the room. Danny felt very uncomfortable around all the guests who were dressed and he in his jeans and t-shirt and his father in his trademark jumpsuit, but no one seemed to notice. A uniformed bellhop was there to take their bags and usher them to the concierge's desk.

"Ah! Mr. Fenton and young Master Fenton! Welcome to the Brockmoore! I am Andre, the concierge and your personal help for your stay with us! Monsieur Masters said that no stone should go unturned in making your stay the most pleasant!" Andre said with a rather nasal French accent. He was a tall, pencil thin man with an impeccable suit and perfect red carnation in the lapel buttonhole.

"If you will come with me, we shall take the private elevator to the penthouse."

Jack and Danny followed Andre to the elevators, sweeping past the waiting guests. There was a locked door at the back of the alcove. Andre reached into his jacket pocket and produced a key and opened the door. Inside was a small, but sumptuously decorated elevator. The other guests craned their necks to get a look but the door swiftly shut as Jack and Danny got in.

The door whooshed open and they found themselves in a hallway facing a set of burl wood doors. Andre swept by them and produced another key, but this time it was an electric key that looked like a credit card. He swept it through the reader and the locks clicked open.

Andre opened the doors and swept into the room with a grand gesture.

Jack and Danny were both taken aback by the grandeur of the place. The living room was large and decorated in tones of beige and blues with gold accents.

"Monsieur Masters has instructed me to be certain that you have everything you desire." He motioned for Danny and Jack to come into the living room as the bellman came and dropped their bags. Jack fished in his pockets for a tip, but Andre waved him off.

"Everything is covered, Mr. Fenton. Monsieur has arranged for everything to be taken care of. This is the living room equipped with Dobey Surround Sound and a 54 inch plasma television and stereo music players and receivers."

"Wow!" Was all Danny could say as he and Jack followed Andre about the apartment.

"The kitchen is fully equipped and there will be a chef at your disposal to cook for you whenever you like."

"Can't get your mother to do that!" Jack grinned at Danny as they went from the kitchen to a large bedroom decorated in muted shades of green.

"This will be your room, Mr. Fenton. I'll have your bags brought in and unpacked shortly, and for young Master Fenton, only the best!" Andre smiled as he went across the living room and pushed the doors to the master suite open. "Monsieur Masters insisted that young Master Fenton have his room."

Danny wasn't sure if he was impressed or frightened. The room was done in a deep red with mahogany furnishings. The fine wool carpet was black with a large gold VM logo woven in. The four-poster bed was carved with snakes curling their way up the posts. Swallowing hard, Danny smiled as brightly as he could.

"Who's his designer? Tim Burton?"

"Now Danny, Vlad has gone to all this trouble and he wants you to have his personal room, that's a very generous offer from a man like him!" Andre nodded his approval.

"Monsieur does not let just anyone into his penthouse, let alone his bedroom."

Danny plopped down on the incredibly soft bed with its quilted red silk spread.

"Looks like something out of a bad horror movie." Danny grumbled.

"Danny…" Jack said in a warning tone, pointing at his son.

"Ok, ok. I'll stay here, but if I have nightmares…" Danny warned getting up from the bed. Jack reached over and put an arm around Danny's small shoulders.

"I'm here for you, son. Always."

"Now, there's just one more thing!" Andre said brightly as he led them back to the living room and had them sit on the couch facing the TV.

"There is a video that Monsieur Masters would like you to watch." Andre picked up the remote and handed it to Jack and patted Danny on the head like a pet poodle.

"Delightful child!" With that, he left the penthouse.

Jack looked at the remote with puzzlement.

"Wonder what it could be?" He asked as he pushed the on button. The large screen lit up with the VLADCO logo and after that, Vlad's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Oh great! It's a horror movie!" Danny grumbled under his breath as Vlad's smooth voice came over the sound system.

"Jack, Daniel…welcome to my home away from home! I'm so glad you decided to accept my offer. I was just devastated when I heard what happened to young Daniel, I could just die!"

"Gee, don't do us any favors, Vlad." Danny muttered again.

"I want you both to have the time of your lives while you're in the city, so I took the liberty of putting together some activities for you. In the

table in front of you is a drawer with an envelope inside containing everything you need for your weeklong adventure. Please don't hesitate to call on Andre for anything! My limo is at your disposal as is my staff. Do enjoy yourselves, Tah!"

"Tah! To you to!" Danny said, mocking Vlad's signature good-bye as the screen went dark. Jack reached down and opened the draw and pulled out the large manila envelope.

"Watch out Dad, could be something poisonous." Danny said in a halfhearted tone.

"Danny! Vlad is my best friend! Why don't you like him?" Jack said with a hurt in his voice that made Danny grimace.

"He kinda gives me the creeps?"

Jack shook his head with a smile.

"All adults give kids the creeps. Let's see what we have here…Hummmm, Hey! Two tickets to that Broadway Musical, Ghosts Of Old New York!  I've been trying to get tickets to take your mom for a year now! Can't get these anywhere! Even the Mayor of New York can't get these!"

"Hey, call Mom and have her come and take her!" Danny offered brightly. Jack reached over and pulled his son close to him in a hug.

"Danny! That is so nice of you to think of your mom, but she would want you to go! This week is about you, son. Let's see what else Vladdie's got for us." Jack said flipping through the leaflets and papers. Danny picked up one and yelled loud enough to almost pop Jack's eardrums!

"What is it? A ghost?" Jack asked, jumping to his feet and pulling a small Ecto-Blaster from his jumpsuit side pocket.

"No Dad! Better! Look, it's a pass to the Dumpty Humpty show at The Graveyard!" Danny said with utter glee.

"Why would someone with a hump in a dump go to a cemetery?" Jack asked in a most perplexed manner.

Danny gave his father a most pained look.

"Dad! Dumpty Humpty? The band I like so much? They're doing a sold out show at The Graveyard. That's the hottest teen hangout in New York City; on the whole East Coast to be exact and I have a ticket to go! Me, Danny Fenton, going to THE show of the year at THE club! MTV will be there to broadcast live!!!" Danny's elation at his good fortune suddenly deflated.

"Won't be any fun without Sam and Tucker though."

Jack smiled.

"Danny, I'm sure they would want you to go and enjoy yourself! Why, I bet they're having the time of their lives right this moment!"

Chapter 6 The Rain, The Park, and Other Things 

"This has got to be a joke!" Paulina complained as she stood in the dimly lit lobby of the hotel they were staying at.

"If my parents saw this place, they would have a cow!" Sam said as she stood with Tucker and Valerie.

"This place is a step up from our apartment in Elmerton." Valerie said with a halfhearted smile.

"Students! Please, let me have your attention for a moment." Mr. Lancer said loudly.

"What's going on Mr. Lancer? This isn't the hotel in the brochures we were given." One of the chaperones asked with great concern.

"Well, the hotel we originally booked was over booked and just let us know that two weeks ago. We had to scramble to find one and this was the best we could do in our price range."

The students all grumbled amongst themselves until Mrs. Baxter's cheerful voice cut through.

"Now kids, it's not a big deal! You'll only be here at night! We're still going to have a wonderful time!" She said, giving Dash a big hug.

"Great! Now I can be on Amity Park's Most Embarrassing Moments!"  Dash groaned.

"Now everyone line up to check in and go directly to your rooms, drop your bags and report back to the lobby with your notebooks. We're off to the Metropolitan Museum of Art for the rest of the day!" Lancer said in a too cheerful voice that was echoed by a sea of groans and grumbles.

"You know, I'm almost glad Danny's missing this!" Tucker rumbled as he picked up his bag and shuffled into line.

It was near five Pm when the class returned from their trip to the museum. Sam and Valerie stood at the door to their room, fumbling for the key as a haggard looking Star and Paulina stopped at the door across from them.

"That had to be the worst afternoon of my life!" Star moaned.

"For once, I agree whole heartedly!" Sam said giving them a tired look.

"We might as well stayed at school! This is the worst trip ever!" Paulina said nearly in tears.

"I'm about ready to call my folks and have them come get me!" Sam said as she opened the door.

"If they do, save room for us?" Star asked in a small voice.

"This is a nightmare, and believe me, I know nightmares." Sam said, closing the door behind her.

Valerie dropped down on the bed closest to the door.

"Man, Lancer is one sick dude! I'm envious of Danny. At least he doesn't have to keep up with this break neck schedule!" Valerie said holding up the schedule she pulled from her purse.

"I know. At least he's spared this." Sam said sitting down on her bed. Valerie pulled herself up and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna grab a shower. Need to was the museum off me!"

Sam snickered at her joke as her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Danny! What are you doing?…you're calling from where? How did you get here?…Well, yeah I can meet you, the park isn't far from here. Ok, I'll see you, bye!"

Sam looked up and saw that it was pouring outside, but she didn't care. Danny was in New York and wanted to see her! She grabbed her suitcase and pulled out her purple raincoat and threw it on. As she was about to open the door, Valerie popped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe.

"Say hi to Danny for me, ok?" She asked with a smile.

"How did you hear me?" Sam asked.

"Girl, my notebook is thicker than these walls!" she giggled. Sam blushed slightly before she left the room and hurried to the elevators that seemed to take forever. When she got to the lobby, she found Tucker there waiting for her.

"You got a call from Danny too?" She asked as they headed out into the rain.

"Yeah, but he sounded pretty cryptic. What's up with that?" Tucker wondered as they hurried through the busy streets to the gateway at Central Park. They took shelter under a large elm tree, but didn't have to wait long.

A long black limo pulled up to a stop in front of them and a door opened.

"Wanna go for a ride or stay out there and get soaked?" Came Danny's question.

"Music to my ears!" Tucker said as he and Sam dove into the limo. Danny leaned back in the soft leather seats and pushed a button on a console to his right.

"Just around the park, Jensen. No rush."

"As you wish, Mr. Fenton." Came the answer over the sound system.

"How did you get here? What's all this about?" Sam wanted to know. Danny held up a hand, and then pushed another button on the console. The bench seat in front on them opened up to a bar stocked with snacks and sodas.

"I've just died and gone to Heaven!" Tucker said with delight as he dove into the food.

"Danny, what's going on here?" Sam demanded as Danny handed her a soda.

"Well, somehow Vlad found out about me not going on the trip and offered me and Dad the run of his penthouse at the Brockmoore, limo, credit cards, you name it, I got it!" Danny smiled, leaning back in the seat as the limo moved slowly through the park.

"You shouldn't trust Vlad. He's up to something." Sam warned.

"C'mon Sam! Vlad's been real nice to Danny since that mess with Sinister. Maybe he's changed." Tucker offered.

"Leopards don't change their spots, Danny and neither will Vlad." She warned sternly.

Danny let out a deep breath and turned to her.

"Sam, I know he's a creep. Heck, no one knows that fact better than me! Maybe he's changed, maybe not, but for once I'm not gonna worry about ulterior motives. I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy this ride for once!"

"Yeah Sam, light up! You gotta admit this is better than sitting around the Hotel Dumpster waiting to go have a crummy dinner with Lancer and Company!" Tucker said cheerfully.

"You guys gotta see this place! The biggest plasma screen TV, ever! I got stuck with Vlad's bedroom, it's right out of one of those old Vincent Price horror films Sam likes so much!"

"Maybe Vlad's got some taste after all." Sam said, letting her guard down and enjoying her soda and some snacks.

"It's a kids dream come true! Anything I want, I can have! Hey, why don't you come over tonight and watch a movie?" Danny asked.

"Can't. Lancer's got us on an eight o'clock curfew. Says we need our sleep to be razor sharp for our tour of Brooklyn and the Bronx tomorrow and another snooze fest at the museum of his choice." Tucker said sadly.

"Yeah, Mrs. Crystal told me about the paper. I gotta work on mine too!"

"I don't suppose you'd care to join us at the opera for Madame Butterfly." Sam grimaced.

"Actually no. Vlad got me and Dad tickets to Ghost of Old New York for tomorrow night."

"No way! No one can get those tickets! Not even the Mayor!" Tucker exclaimed, nearly choking on a chip.

"So I've heard. It's great, but not as much fun without you guys along." Danny said in a quiet voice.

"Hey, maybe you can Go Ghost and sneak us out some night and we'll watch a movie." Tucker offered.

"We'd better be getting back before Lancer does a head count." Sam said with a twinge of sadness. The boys frowned, but knew she was right.

Danny pressed the intercom button.

"Jensen, could you drop my friends off at, uh where are you guys staying?"

"The Carver, once home to millionaires now home to millions of cockroaches." Sam said with a straight face as the boys erupted with laughter. Danny tried to speak, but couldn't stop laughing.

"I heard, Mr. Fenton. The Carver it is and your friends have my most sincere apologies." Jenson's crisp voice said as he steered the limo out of the park and back onto the busy street. A few minutes later they were parked in front of the hotel. Jenson got out and opened the door for Sam and Tucker.

"We'll call when we have a minute. Thanks for the ride Danny!" Tucker said with a wave.

"Be careful Danny. I know it seems nice, but I just think Vlad's throwing up a smokescreen to hurt you."

"I will. Thanks for coming." Danny said with a sigh as Jenson closed the door. Tucker and Sam watched the limo pull off into the last light of day.

"We'd better get back inside before someone realizes we're gone. I don't think Mikey is that good a liar." Tucker said as they headed for the door.

"Well Valerie said she'd cover for me. I'm just worried that Danny's getting sucked into some awful trap Vlad is setting for him."

"I'm sure Danny can handle Vlad. Heck, it wouldn't be the first time he's been up against him. Let him enjoy his time in the sun and stop worrying." Tucker advised as the headed into their hotel.

Chapter 7 

Midnight Confessions

Danny and Jack decided to stay in that evening and were surprised when Vlad's personal chef showed up to prepare a sumptuous dinner for them.

After dinner, they sat in the living room watching TV and going over what they would do the next day. Shortly after nine, Danny went to bed, feeling very lethargic and blamed it on the busy day and heavy meal.

At midnight, the antique grandfather clock in the hall outside of Vlad's room struck midnight. A purplish-pink swirling mist appeared at the foot of the bed and quickly revealed itself as Vlad Plasmius. He smiled as he watched Danny sleep. Moving around to the side of the bed, he brushed his cape aside and sat down on the bed. Reaching out his black- gloved hand, he stroked Danny's equally dark hair. Danny emitted a small moan and shifted his weight in the soft bed.

"Ah Daniel, now don't be that way! I've spent months searching for a sedative strong enough to put you into a deep sleep, but let you hear what I have to say." Vlad said with great pleasure. "It wasn't hard to mix into your food and my chef had no idea I was there!"

Danny groaned and rolled over with his back to Vlad. Vlad frowned as he reached out and rolled the boy easily onto his back.

"Now Daniel, that was very rude. I suppose I must expect behavior like that, seeing you're Jack's son and all, but things will change in time, after your father is out of the way and I wait a proper amount of time to marry your dear mother. Then, my boy we shall be one big happy family, as it should be."

"No…no…" Danny's faint voice replied through the hold Vlad's sedative had on his body and mind.

"There will be no argument. When you wake in the morning, you mind will just be muddled with bits and pieces of this conversation, as if you were beset by nightmares. You may know I'm here, but you can't do anything about it, my boy."

Danny thrashed weakly about the bed in a fitful sleep. Vlad frowned as he placed his hand on Danny's forehead, willing the boy to stop his fight. Slowly, Danny became quiet and Vlad seemed pleased.

"Daniel, you have no idea the greatness inside of you, do you? There is a king inside of you, a man of greatness who is being held back by ideals of good and evil. Why can't I make you understand that good and evil are mere folk tales and that power is the one thing worth achieving?"

Danny's face folded into a frown as his subconscious digested the message, but kept it hidden from his conscious mind. A lock of dark hair strayed across the boy's eyelids. Vlad allowed himself a smile of true warmth as he pushed the hair aside.

"I would be so proud to call you my son. We could accomplish so much together. Bring a harmony to this world it has never seen. You and I could have it all, Daniel," Vlad took a ragged breath, and then turned away from Danny. "I don't like being alone Daniel. It's a frightful place, knowing you come home to an empty house and will likely die alone. I don't believe in Heaven or Hell as places, only as things we create for ourselves here and now. I want the comfort of knowing when I pass on from this world to wherever, you will be there to see me off and tell me you love me."

Vlad looked over his shoulder at Danny and seemed to snap back to his purpose for being there.

"But before any of that can come to pass I must rid you of your tiresome father! Jack is a very clumsy oaf and this is a rather busy city…accidents will happen!" Vlad said as he stood up, and then leaned over Danny putting his face within an inch of the boy's.

"The prize is up for grabs, my boy. I am use to having whatever I desire in this world and you will be mine and Jack Fenton will finally pay for his foolishness. Now, let my spell take you over and make this conversation of ours little more than midnight ramblings in your sleepy head, Little Badger."

Vlad stood straight and grasping the end of his cape whipped it over his head, vanishing in the purplish haze.

Danny exhaled a deep breath of air; as if he'd been holding it underwater, then settled back into the rhythm of a deep, spell bound sleep.

Chapter 8 

On The Town

"C'mon sleepy head! Time to rise and shine!"

Jack's exuberant voice bellowed from down the hall of the penthouse.

Danny rolled over in the huge bed as his father lumbered in, already dressed and ready for the day. Jack looked at his son with concern.

"You feeling alright Danny? You look as if you didn't sleep a wink."

"Uh, yeah…I'm just tired. Had bad dreams all night. Must've been all the excitement of the trip. Why are we going out so early?"

"It's ten in the morning. I let you sleep in a bit. I fixed you some breakfast if you want me to heat it up."

"No, no. That's ok. A shower will do wonders." Danny said throwing back the deep red silk quilt and sheets. He sat up and stretched line a cat, the headed for the shower as Jack went back to the living room and the newspaper.

"Such weird dreams. Can't remember them, but just bits and pieces." Danny muttered to himself as he went to take a shower and dress.

"Well, you look better! Ready to hit the town?" Jack asked putting down the paper he was reading. "I thought we might do some shopping, you know pick up something for your mom and sister?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Should help clear my head." Danny smiled wearily as he followed his father to the door and down to the lobby.

Vlad's limo was waiting for them at the front door. Jensen the driver was waiting to open the door.

"Where would you gentlemen care to go this morning?"

"Well, we were thinking of picking up something for the girls back home." Jack said as Danny got into the back of the limo.

"Might I suggest you start at Macy's? It's a large store and has something for everyone." Jenson said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me, how about you Danny?"

"Fine." Danny said as his father lumbered into the limo. Danny couldn't help but snicker as he felt the suspension on the car sink as his dad sat down next to him in the back.

"What's funny?" Jack inquired as the car pulled away from the hotel.

"Nothing." Danny said, trying to contain a giggle fit. Jack gave his son a wary look, then shrugged.

The flagship store of the Macy's chain was a large stone and brick building that seemed to engulf every other building in the vicinity. Danny and Jack were taken back by the size of the store. They made their way to the cosmetic department where they were set upon by salespeople wanting to show them the latest in fragrances. Jack was engrossed in conversation with one elderly saleswoman, trying to explain to her what Maddie's favorite perfume smelled like.

Bored beyond tears, Danny shuffled away from his father and moved a ways down the aisle, when he heard a voice call out.

"Hey, cutie! Yes you!"

"Me?" Danny asked, pointing to himself as he caught sight of two pretty girls about his age.

"Yes! What's your name?" One of the girls asked.

"Uh, Danny. Danny Fenton."

"I'm Sasha and this is Gloria."

"Hi. Aren't you a bit young to be working in the store?" Danny wondered as the girls snuggled up close to him.

"Silly! It's school break! We go to school here in Manhattan. Where are you from?" Sasha asked with a brilliant smile.

"Amity Park, it's out of state. I'm here with my dad, the big guy in the orange jumpsuit." Danny said as he pointed to his father, still in conversation at the perfume counter.

"Hum, hard to miss him in a crowd. Fenton, where have I heard that name…oh yeah, Fenton Wipe, Fenton Cleaning Products, are you related?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah, I'm that Fenton, well my parents are. They're inventors."

"Gee, you must be loaded! Rich kid like you?" Sasha asked, cuddling up to Danny.

Danny's face turned a rosy red as he looked down at his sneakers.

"No, not really. My folks put most their money into a trust for my sister Jazz and me. My dad's college buddy invited us to come."

"We saw you pull up in that stretch limo. Who does it belong to?"

Gloria inquired, putting an arm around Danny.

"Vlad Masters."

"The billionaire? That Vlad Masters!!" The girls exclaimed as if they'd hit the mother load in a gold mine.

"He's not so hot. Kinda creepy guy really." Danny said with a wry smile.

"Well since you're so well connected, how about taking us out to lunch Danny? We've never had lunch with the son of a billionaire's best friend before."

Danny looked down to where his dad was still sniffing one bottle after another. Two workmen were coming down the aisle with a large pane of glass. As they approached Jack, one of the men suddenly tripped.

"Dad!!!!" Danny yelled, breaking away from the clinging girls. He ran into a rack of long coats and flew out as Danny Phantom, but invisible to all. He flew to the tumbling pane of glass and grabbed it. Everyone gasped as the falling glass seemed to right itself.

"Danny?" Jack inquired as he turned to see the glass standing on it's own as the two men quickly grabbed the ends and moved on.

"What the…Danny? Where are you?" Jack asked as Danny flew back to the coat rack and changed back to his human self.

"Right here Dad." Danny said, walking past the two girls who were now caught up with another boy who happened by. "What happened?"

"Fella tripped and that glass nearly landed on me. Funny, the glass seemed to stand on it's own for a moment…wonder if there are any ghosts here?"

"Dad. We're suppose to be having fun, not looking for ghosts that aren't there," Danny said as he quickly changed the subject. "Hey, those two girls over there wanted to go to lunch with me." Danny said with a smile as the two girls walked past, arm in arm with a much taller, strikingly handsome boy a few years older than Danny. Danny frowned. "Oh well, so much for lunch with the hotties."

Jack couldn't help but smile and put his huge orange clad arm around Danny's small shoulders.

"There's a lot more to life than hotties, son. I'm sure someday you'll find the right girl for you, if you haven't already."

"What's that suppose to mean?' Danny asked as Jack paid for his selection and took the bag from the saleslady.

"Nothing, nothing. It's nearly noon. Feel like grabbing a bite? You didn't have breakfast. Vlad left a note with the address of a terrific deli he likes when he's in town."

Danny tuned his head from his father and scowled.

"What do they serve? Scorpions on a whole wheat bun?"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Yeah, that sounds great Dad. I could use a bite." Danny replied innocently enough as he and his father made their way to the front of the store. Both were unaware of the invisible ghostly figure of Vlad Plasmius hovering above them, his arms folded over his chest.

"Oh, Knicker Noodles! Almost had him with that pane of glass. If only that pain Daniel hadn't shown up to save the day! Ah well, there's more than one way to plant Jack Fenton six feet under!" Vlad said as he flew off.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" Danny inquired.

"Yup. It's your mom's perfume she wore in college. Love Everlasting.  I haven't been able to find it for years. Here, take a sniff." Jack stood in front of Macy's and opened the box and took the cap off the square crystal bottle with the tapered grooves running down the sides. Danny sniffed the cap and wrinkled his nose.

"Stinky! That's gross! Why would a guy wanna sniff that on a girl?"

Jack couldn't hide his amusement as he put the bottle carefully back into its box.

"Ah Danny! You're just a kid now, but when you're a few years older believe me, you'll change your tune."

"I doubt it." Danny muttered as four identical dilapidated tour busses stopped in front of the store in traffic. A window opened and Paulina popped her head out and screamed.

"It's Macy's!!!!! I wanna go in!!!!"

"Me too!!!" echoed Star in agony.

"Hi Paulina!" Danny said with a bright smile as he waved.

"Danny Fenton?!" She said in shock and popped her head back in the bus. Apparently she told the whole bus because everyone was looking out the windows.

"Danny! Hi!" Sam and Tucker called out happily.

"What in The Iliad and the Odyssey is going on people?" Came Mr. Lancer's voice as the bus door opened and he stood on the steps of the bus.

"Mr. Fenton, whatever are you doing here?" He asked.

"My friend Vlad Masters felt so bad about Danny being excluded from the trip that he offered us his penthouse for the week." Jack said with a big grin.

"Don't forget the limo." Danny said with a wicked little grin, patting the top of the sleek black vehicle.

"Well, we're off to lunch then more shopping and some rest before we got to see Ghosts of Old New York tonight. Even the Mayor of New York can't get tickets!" Jack said with a wave as he and Danny got into the limo. Danny rolled down the dark tinted window and poked his smiling face out.

"Gee, wish I could help you out, Paulina but I wouldn't want to take you away from whatever edumacational thing Mr. Lancer has planned!"

"The word is educational! Danny Fenton when you get back to school, I'll…"

Danny and Jack laughed along with the bus load of students as the bus suddenly lunged forward, catching Mr. Lancer off guard as he hung halfway out the bus, screaming for help until a couple of the chaperones grabbed him and pulled him back on the bus.

"Edumacational? Danny really!" Jack said with a halfhearted scowl.

"Well, right now I don't care. We're in New York City and I'm here for one reason and that's to have fun!" Danny smiled as the limo pulled out into the busy traffic.

Chapter 9 

The Graveyard Shift

The next couple of days were full of exciting new places and people for Danny. Amity Park was a big city in it's own right, but next to New York, it seemed like a small town. He was surprised to find everyone from the hotel staff to the police very friendly and helpful as he and his dad navigated their way through the bustle of the city.

He kept in touch with Sam and Tucker, telling them how great the musical had been yet he hadn't told them about the big concert at the Graveyard. Danny wanted so badly for them to come with him, but that was the night of the opera at the Metropolitan Opera House.

Danny felt their pain.

The afternoon before the concert Jack and Danny were in the lobby waiting for Jensen to come around with the limo. Jack was busy talking to Andre, leaving Danny on his own in the busy entrance.

A tall, thin man with his back to Danny turned to leave the hotel, but Danny noticed a long black case he left behind. Danny grabbed it and ran after the man.

"Hey mister! You forgot your case!" He called out to the man was just getting into a taxi. He got out of the cab and smiled as Danny handed the case to him.

"Thanks kid! You saved my neck! If I showed up to the sound check without this, I'd be…"

"You're Mad Man Marley! Wow! Lead Guitarist for Dumpty Humpty!" Danny glowed with excitement.

"That's me and I can't thank you enough…"

"Clarice! I was carrying Clarice, your favorite guitar! Oh gosh!" Danny gasped. Marley put a hand on Danny's shaking shoulder.

"Gee kid, take it easy! You must be a fan."

"The biggest!" Jack's voice came from behind the door. "This is my son, Danny and I'm…"

"Jack Fenton! Dude, this is an honor to be sure!" Marley said grasping Jack's hand in a firm shake. "All of us in the band are big Fenton fans! Love your products, specially the Fenton Wipe! Has to be at all our shows."

Jack was taken aback by the compliment.

"You guys have got to come to our show tonight at the Graveyard."

"Actually I have a pass. I was gonna go alone." Danny said.

"No way!" Marley said, waving his hand.

"Hey buddy, you getting' in this here cab or what?" The cab driver snarled.

"We got a limo coming, we can take you, right Dad?" Danny offered eagerly.

Marley's eyes lit up as he saw the shiny limo pull up.

"Hit the road, junior I got a real ride!" Marley said as he followed Danny and Jack to the limo.

The guitarist settled into the limo as it took off down the street. Danny pushed the intercom button.

"Jensen, do you know where The Graveyard is?"

"The teen club? Yes Mr. Fenton, would you like to go there?"

"Sure would!" Mad Man Marley said with a smile. "It's nice of you guys to give me a ride. I'm already late and the guys will kill me."

"You wanna call them?" Danny asked offering his cell phone.

"Naw, I like to make 'em sweat! Can't believe I'm riding in a limo with Jack Fenton! Dude, you were my hero in high school!"

"I was?" Jack asked, dumbfounded.

"If it wasn't for Fenton Wipe, I would have flunked Science! We had to do this project on household products and how they work, what they were made of and stuff. Well, I'm not science wiz to be sure, but I knew that when it came to TP'ing a house, Fenton Wipe flew higher and faster than any other brand! So I staged a demo outside the school, flinging it over the roof and your brand won! Got me an A and saved my butt!!!" Marley said with a laugh.

"Wow, we'll have to give that a try when we get home Danny!" Jack smiled.

"Mom won't like it." Danny said somberly, but then a small smile crept across his face. "But, if we used the Fenton Bazooka…"

"Hummmm, could be fun at that. A great project for when we get home in a couple of days!" Jack said with the enthusiasm of a new project brewing in his head.

It wasn't far to the club from the hotel. The limo pulled up in front and Marley got out with his guitar.

"A thousand thanks Danny, and it's been great meeting you, Jack. Hey, come along to the show tonight with your son and come in backstage, I'll make arrangements. See ya tonight!" Marley grinned as he got out the door Jensen was holding for him. Jensen closed the door and Danny looked like he'd just won the lottery!

"We're going backstage, gonna meet the whole band! Oh my gosh, this is just too good to be true!!!!"

Jack smiled and patted Danny on the knee.

"You don't mind you old man coming along?" He asked wistfully.

Danny turned to his dad and shook his head.

"Heck no! Marley likes you. This is gonna be so incredible, I can't wait to tell Sam and Tucker," Danny said reaching for his cell phone, the put it back in his pocket. "That's right, they've got another museum tour today and the opera tonight."

"Well, I'm sure they'll have a great time. Your mom took me to an opera once, can't remember what it was about. Come to think of it, it was pretty awful, but I was with her and that was what mattered." Jack said trying to recover another of his verbal fumbles as the limo drove off.

"You know, it was bad enough we had to listen to that stupid opera on the way down here, but now we gotta sit through it!" Dash Baxter said as he stood in the lobby of the Metropolitan Opera House. He tugged at the tie he wore as his mother smacked his hands with the program she held. The boys were all wearing suits and ties and the girls all brought an evening dress, thinking they were going to the Broadway theatre and wanting to look extras special, plus giving them all an excuse to buy an new dress which Sam's mom jumped at eagerly. Sam took a couple of steps towards Tucker, but tripped in the pointy high heels her mom insist she wear with the flowing lavender dress.

Tucker reached out and caught her.

"Steady as she goes, Sam." He said with a smile. She returned his smile.

"Yeah. Thanks. I wonder what Danny's doing tonight?"

"I don't know. I called him earlier this evening, but he was heading out, didn't say where," he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his PDA and flipped it on.

"What are you doing? Lancer will kill you if he sees you playing with that during the show." Sam warned.

"I just wanna catch a few minutes of the show at The Graveyard. Oh, wow, they're backstage with the band!" Tucker cried out, causing a group of teens to huddle around him for a peek at their favorite band.

"Yes we're here tonight for the big sold out show as Dumpty Humpty premieres cuts from their latest CD, Scrambled, Not Stirred.  Now this CD won't be in stores for another two weeks, but some lucky folks backstage have gotten autographed copies already." The announcer said with great excitement in his voice. "And here's Mad Man Marley! Marley, this is gonna be a groundbreaking show tonight. What makes it special for you?"

"Well it would have been a total catastrophe if it wasn't for my good friend Danny Fenton here. See I left the hotel without Clarice but Danny found her and got her back to me. He's a great kid and my buddy!"

"It's Danny!" Tucker said too loudly.

"Fenton? At the hottest show of the year? No way!" Dash cried out as he peered at the small screen and saw Danny standing with the long- haired musician with the top hat.

"Also, Danny here is the son of the famous inventor, Jack Fenton! Say hi to the folks back home, Jack."

"Hello everyone, Jack Fenton here with my son Danny and we're having a fantastic time in New York!" Jack's deep voice boomed.

"That little creep gets to hang out with the coolest band ever and we're stuck at this dumb opera." Dash groaned as the doors to the theatre opened and people started filing in.

"Alright everyone! Time to learn about real music," Mr. Lancer said as he noticed the group of students standing around Tucker and his PDA. "Mr. Foley, turn that thing off now and if you dare turn it on during the performance you'll have more detention than you can handle."

"But Mr. Lancer, Danny's at the Dumpty Humpty show, look!" Tucker said showing the small screen to Lancer who saw Danny and his father hanging out backstage. Lancer's feathers seemed a bit ruffled as he motioned for the students to take their seats.

"There's nothing I can do about that. The School Board said he couldn't come on this trip. They couldn't stop him from coming with his father."

"Gee, maybe it does pay to be crazy." Tucker said, turning off his PDA and sticking it in his jacket pocket.

"I wonder why Danny didn't tell us about the show?" Sam wondered as she and Tucker took their seats.

"Knowing Danny like I do, he probably didn't want to hurt our feelings. I hope he gets us autographs." Tucker said hopefully as the lights dimmed and the opera started.

"Knowing Danny like I do, he probably will." Sam smiled in the dark.

It was near one in the morning when Danny and Jack entered the hotel lobby. Both were exhausted from the excitement of the evening.

"I don't think I could sleep a wink!" Danny said, still feeling the buzz of the evening running through him. Jack smiled at his son.

"It was a pretty cool show, I have to admit. I hope I didn't make too much of a fool of myself when they got me up on stage to sing!"

"You were pretty good, Dad. I never knew Stairway To Heaven was a favorite of yours." Danny said with awe as he stifled a yawn. Jack chuckled, as he stood under the huge crystal chandelier in the hotel lobby unaware of a sinister force high above him cutting the chain that held the huge light with Ecto-energy.

"Well, we should get some rest. It was nice of the band to give you all that neat stuff." Jack said pointing to the back pack over Danny's left shoulder brimming with t-shirts and CD's he'd gotten for Sam and Tucker as well as himself, but it was the old worn top hat on his head he was happiest with.

"I still can't believe Mad Man Marley gave me his stage hat! I know he's got a lot of them, but this is the one he wore tonight that everyone saw!" Danny grinned as he took a few steps away from his father.

"Hmmmm, just a little more and I'll swoop down and push Daniel out of the way as this mass of glass comes crashing down on Jack!" Vlad said with no hint of remorse. He hovered over the top of the light, finishing his cut through the chain. With a groan, the chain slipped from it's secure mount and began it's fast decent. In his invisible mode, Vlad swooped down to push Danny out of the way, but Danny turned in an instant and saw the chandelier on its way to crush his dad.

Without a moment or though. Danny threw off the backpack and ran full tilt to his father, screaming,

"Dad!!!!"

With every ounce of strength and will, Danny managed to push his father aside just as the huge crystal structure crashed to the marble floor right where Jack had been standing. Danny and Jack fell to the floor only inches away and were showered with broken crystal.

The staff and management on duty were there in moments, helping them up. The commotion brought two on duty policemen into the lobby also.

Jack and Danny both stood on shaky feet, brushing the broken glass from their clothes as the hotel doctor arrived and took them to a quiet corner to examine them.

"You're both very lucky, just some superficial scratches." The doctor pronounced as the policemen came over.

"You're Jack Fenton?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes."

"Sir, do you know of anyone who would want to hurt or kill you?"

"What? No!" Jack said in disbelief as he and Danny followed the officers back to the chandelier.

"This chain has been cut with a torch of some kind." One of the officers pronounced.

"Can't be! Who would want to hurt me?" Jack wondered as he turned to talk to the police.

Danny reached out and touched the cut end of the chain. He felt a residual surge of Ecto-Energy. It was an energy signature he knew all to well.

"Vlad." Danny whispered as he bent down.

Through the broken crystal, he found the hat Marley had given him. It was crushed and ripped from the crystals. He carefully picked it up and brushed the broken glass from the brim.

"Awww, Danny! That was the hat Marley gave you! It's ruined." Jack noted sadly, kneeling down to Danny's eye level.

Danny suddenly threw his arms around his father and squeezed him for all he was worth.

"It's just a dumb hat. You're more important than all the dumb hats in the world, Dad." Danny said quietly as the maintenance crew came in with a portable crane and cleaning equipment.

"Danny, you saved my life. I don't know what to say, son." Jack said in a very quiet voice as the room grew louder with workers.

"You're my Dad. You don't have to say anything." Danny said with a weary smile and a heavy heart.

Vlad had betrayed his trust. Danny knew there would be a fight, but not tonight. Tomorrow would be soon enough.

Chapter 10 

Phantom Chased Forever More

The next day the students mulled around the outside of the hotel waiting for their busses to come.

"Man, this has been the worst trip ever!" Dash complained as he slumped against the front of the hotel.

"Yeah, we haven't had a minute for anything fun. That opera was the worst last night!" Kwan echoed his sentiments.

"Danny Fenton gets to go the best show, ever! We get stuck listening to old people scream to music for three hours!" Dash said with bitterness.

"Well, you're the on the Student Council, so be a leader, do something about it!" Sam said boldly, poking a finger in the large boy's chest.

"What can I do?" Dash complained.

"Well, we can all stand up for ourselves!" Sam said loudly, drawing all the students in towards her. "When those busses come, we refuse to get on them, we demand a day for ourselves! This is our last full day in New York and I don't know about you, but I want to see something besides the inside of a museum or historic landmark. I say we strike!"

"I'm in! If it gets me some shopping time, I'll try anything!" Paulina said with a smile.

"Me too!" Valerie agreed loudly.

Soon the whole class was chanting,

"No more tours! No more tours! No more tours!"

Mr. Lancer heard the commotion and came running out of the hotel as the busses pulled up to the curb.

"Of Mice And Men, what is going on here?"

"We're sick of the museums! We're sick of the historic sites! We demand a day for fun!" Sam Manson cried out as the students cheered.

Lancer put up his hands to call for silence.

"We haven't seen half the cultural offerings of this city. There are many fine places to take note of…"

"And my hands are cramp from taking notes!" Tucker complained.

"All we want is a day to have fun, see what we want to see." Sam pressed.

"Yes! A day to go shopping!" Paulina added enthusiastically.

Dash stepped forward and stood next to Sam and Tucker.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sam's right. As a member of the Student Council I know that the Class Trip is suppose to be fun, a reward for all our hard work," Dash said as he noted Sam rolling her eyes in disbelief. "Well, most of us. Mr. Lancer, you took our trip from us and turned it into a class! We want our trip back. This is our last day in New York. How fair is it that Danny Fenton, who isn't allowed on the trip, gets to come with his dad and have fun?"

Sam reached out and patted Dash on the arm and smiled.

"I don't think it would hurt, Mr. Lancer. The children need to have fun." Mrs. Baxter said from behind Lancer.

"I can't let these children run wild in the streets of New York. I'm responsible for them." Lancer said firmly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Look, we have ten chaperones. What if we split into ten groups and take the kids where they want? Some of us moms can take the girls shopping and the boys can go do what they want. Everyone has an adult with him or her? Frankly, I'm sick of the museums myself." Mrs. Baxter said frankly, getting a cheer from the adults.

Lancer thought about it for a few moments.

"Well, what about it, Mr. Lancer?" Dash asked hopefully.

Lancer grimaced as he admitted defeat.

"Very well. I think you're missing a grand opportunity, but if you all are so animate about this, then get with the adults and go on, but be back to the hotel by five!"

A cheer erupted from the students and chaperones as they celebrated their victory. Sam turned to Dash and smiled.

"You did good, Dash. I never thought you had it in you."

"Kinda like playing football and when I play, I like to win." He grinned back before he noticed his friends looking at him peculiarly. Quickly, he changed his tone.

"Yeah, well as long as I don't have to spend another day on the same bus with Manson and Foley, that's fine with me!"

Sam shook her head and walked away with Valerie and Tucker.

"Hard to believe I use to be friends with that guy." Valerie said in wonder.

"Hey, let's call Danny! Maybe we can hang out with him and his dad today." Tucker said, pulling out his cell phone. After a few moments, a groggy voice came over the phone.

"What…this better be good."

"Good morning to you too, Danny."

"Tucker. Oh hey, I'm sorry, I'm just really beat, didn't get to sleep until three, what time is it now?" Danny asked with a yawn.

"Nine. Hey we got the day free, wanna hang out with us?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"Yeah, got some info for you both, but I'd rather tell you to your face. I don't think Dad and I had anything planned, so I'll leave him a note. Can you wait a half hour?"

"Sure thing Dude, oh man we have to go with a group and a chaperone." Tucker said with realization. The end of the phone was quiet for a bit, and then Danny spoke.

"Hey, why don't you both come over here? We can hang out and my Dad will be here, maybe we can have him take us out, heck we got the limo too."

"Great idea Danny! Let me see what I can do, call you back." Tucker said happily.

It took both Sam and Tucker to convince Mr. Lancer to let them spend the day with Danny and Jack. Danny had to rouse his dad out of bed, but after a chat with Mr. Lancer, the vice-principal agreed to let them go with the Fentons.

Danny met Sam and Tucker in the hotel lobby before his dad came down. Andre saw him and rushed to his side.

"Master Daniel, I was shocked when I heard the news about the accident last night! I am so relived you and your father were not injured!"

"Thanks Andre. We were pretty lucky." Danny said, trying to stifle a yawn from lack of sleep. "I'm sorry the chandelier was smashed."

"It can be repaired. You are a very brave young man to save your father's life. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No thanks. I'm just waiting for my dad and my friends and I are spending our last day together."

"Ah! New York is much better when you have a friend with you, or two." Andre said, taking Sam's hand and kissing it. Sam blushed a rosy red as Andre left them and went back to his desk. Tucker and Danny burst out laughing.

"What? Is it that funny that someone gives me a compliment?" She growled.

The boy's laughter subsided.

"What's this about an accident last night?" Tucker asked as the trio found a quiet corner of the lobby to sit in.

"This huge crystal chandelier in the lobby crashed. Nearly killed my dad, but I got him out of the way." Danny said in a low voice, hanging his head so as not to see the shock on his friend's faces.

"How did you manage to Go Ghost and save him?" Tucker wondered.

"I didn't. I just ran and shoved him out of the way. We both got a bit scratched up." Danny said, looking down at the small cuts along his arms.

"Oh Danny! That's awful!" Sam exclaimed.

"The worst part of it, the part that hurts more than the cuts is that Vlad did it." Danny said darkly as he looked up and leaned back into his chair.

"Vlad! How do you know?" Tucker asked.

"The chain had been cut. The police said it was done with a torch, but I got close enough to feel his Ecto-Signature. It's Vlad all right. I though he'd changed…guess I got suckered in, again." Danny pounded his fist onto the arm of the chair in self-anger. "You were right, Sam. I really thought he was trying to be nice, and a part of me said not to believe him, but…"

"But you're a good person Danny and you always want to believe the best in people. I'm sorry." Sam said softly, reaching out and squeezing his hand quickly, before taking hers back. Danny smiled shyly.

"So, what do we do now?" Tucker asked.

"Well, a lot of things make sense now. That pane of glass at Macy's, a lot of trips and falls almost into traffic. I know Dad's clumsy, but not to this point. I also know Vlad's here, so we need to stay on our toes." Danny said as his father's voice boomed across the lobby.

"Danny! C'mon kids, the limo's waiting! It's our last day in town so it's whatever you want Danny!" Jack said with a big smile, seeming no worse the wear for his brush with death. The trio got up and followed Jack to the waiting limo.

"So, how was the Dumpty Humpty concert last night?" Tucker asked off handedly.

"It was so incredible…how did you know?" Danny stumbled as he answered, realizing his friends found out.

"It was a live broadcast, I picked it up on my PDA before the opera, we saw you with Mad Man Marley."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

"I, I didn't want to, well…" Danny stammered.

"He didn't want you kids to feel bad because you couldn't come, but he did get you some cool stuff backstage." Jack said with an approving smile to his son. "Danny's a very considerate boy. He made sure he got you some great things."

"Like what?" Tucker asked eagerly.

"Oh, just an autographed copy of the new Dumpty Humpty CD that won't be in stores for another two weeks! T-shirts, jackets, backpacks, the works!" Danny said proudly.

"Then that makes sitting through Madame Butterfart worth it!" Tucker said with glee.

"That's Butterfly." Sam corrected.

"No the way she was screeching! Dude, it was agony! It was the worst…" Tucker went on a tirade of the opera as they got into the limo and drove off.

"Sure was a super day!" Tucker grinned as he finished the dinner in front of him.

Jack had called Mr. Lancer and asked if Tucker and Sam could have dinner with him and Danny. Reluctantly, Lancer gave in.

They were seated around the fine hardwood table in Vlad's penthouse. The chef had prepared a sumptuous dinner and everyone had enjoyed it.

"Yeah, you sure can get to a lot more places with a limo at your disposal." Sam grinned as the plates were cleared and dessert was served.

"Oh, that reminds me, we have one more stop to make tonight," Jack said, fishing in his jumpsuit pockets until he found the paper. "Vladdie left this for me at the front desk. It's a special pass to go to the top of the Empire State Building. It's been closed to the public for renovation, but he's made special arrangements for us to go up and take a look."

Danny exchanged worried glances with Tucker and Sam.

"I don't know Dad. I'm really beat after last night. I thought we could all just stay in and watch a movie."

Jack gave his son a curious look.

"Danny, I'm sure Vlad went to a lot of trouble to arrange this for you. I'm sure he would be deeply hurt if you didn't go."

Danny bent his head and muttered,

"Problem is, I'm afraid you'll be the one deeply hurt, Dad."

"Did you say something?" Jack asked.

"No, just clearing my throat," Danny said, giving Sam and Tucker a wary look. "If you want to go, we'll go."

"Well, we really have to get back. Lancer said we had to be back by seven pm. We've got just enough time to make it." Sam said with a smile as she rose from her chair.

"Yeah, thanks for dinner, Mr. Fenton. We'll see you later, Danny." Tucker said with a knowing look as he and Sam quickly left the penthouse.

In the hallway as they waited for the elevator, Tucker said in a worried tone.

"You know Vlad's gonna make a move tonight."

"It's pretty obvious. Top of the Empire State Building, Jack Fenton accidentally falls to his doom and in steps Vlad Masters to pick up the pieces." Sam said bitterly as the bell for the elevator chimed and the doors slid open.

"Yeah and Vlad's not gonna pick up the pieces of Danny's dad. He's gonna pick up what's left of the Fenton family, Danny included." Tucker said with anger in his voice as they stepped into the elevator.

"We gotta help Danny." Sam said simply.

"How are we gonna sneak out of the hotel? Lancer will kill us if he finds out we're gone." Tucker noted grimly.

"We'll just have to take our chances. Mr. Fenton will cover for us." Sam said as the door of the elevator opened onto the lobby floor.

"Sure, if he's not splattered all over the streets of New York." Tucker said flatly.

The four of them arrived at the Empire State Building and went into the lobby. A security guard met them.

"Oh, Mr. Fenton, I was told to take you and your son to the top of the building," He then noticed Tucker and Sam. "I'm sorry, but my instructions were only for Mr. Fenton and his son. You two will have to wait here in the lobby."

"Well, that's just…" Sam started a protest only to have Tucker put a hand over her mouth and grin at the security guard.

"No problem! We'll just wait here."

"We won't be long." Jack told them as he and Danny followed the guard to the elevators.

"Neither will we." Tucker said under his breath as he removed his hand from Sam's mouth.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded hotly as Tucker removed his backpack and fished though it.

"Because if Danny's headed for a showdown with Vlad we gotta be somewhere where we can help him and we can't do that if we're on the roof with him." Tucker explained as he pulled out a pair of binoculars and handed them to Sam. "I need you to keep an eye on what's going on up there."

"And how am I suppose to do that?" She demanded. Tucker let out a sigh.

"I gotta get downstairs to the power plant. Remember when we went on the tour a couple of days ago?" He asked her as they headed for the front door.

"Tucker, we've been on so many tours I'm not sure I remember where I am right now." Sam replied flatly.

"I got an idea that might buy Danny a few moments and knowing him that's all he'll need to knock the wind outta Vlad's sails. Go across the street and get to the roof and keep an eye on them and call me. I'm going downstairs to find that main power bank for the roof lights. If Danny looks like he's in trouble, give me a shout and I'll kill the lights long enough for him to change to Danny Phantom." Tucker explained very matter of factly.

"Good plan, but how am I suppose to get to the roof of the building across the street? I'm sure it's closed by now."

"Sam, you'll think of something. Now let's get moving. I got a feeling Vlad's not gonna want to wait to make his move." Tucker said as he started to walk away. Sam grabbed his arm quickly.

"Tucker, what if the lights go out and come back on and Danny's dad only sees Danny Phantom and no Danny Fenton?"

Tucker thought a moment, and then shook his head.

"It's a chance we'll have to take, unless you can think of a better plan in two minutes."

Sam shook her head.

"Ok then, let's get this show on the road." Tucker said with a nervous edge to his voice.

"Well, here you both are. This is the 102nd floor, as high as you can go. Just be careful of the scaffolding around the base of the spire. We're closed for renovation, but since you're friends of Vlad Masters, well that guy can pull more stings than a whole symphony orchestra! You just go through that door and stay as long as you like. Just to let you know there is an approaching thunderstorm so you might want to keep an eye on the sky. When you want to come back down, just push the button here on the elevator and I'll unlock the door. We have to keep them locked at night." The security guard said as Jack and Danny stepped off the elevator. Jack turned to ask a question, but the door slid shut and the guard was gone.

"Let's go take a look, son." Jack smiled as he pushed the observation deck door open. He looked over his shoulder to find Danny still standing by the elevator. "What are you waiting for? It's our last night here, might as well go out with a bang!"

"I hope not." Danny muttered as he joined his father outside.

The sky was cloudy with the threat of a thunderstorm in the distance. Jack and Danny watched the strikes of lighting still several miles away as the wind slowly began to whip around them.

"Quite a view, huh Danny?" Jack grinned, giving Danny a hug around his small shoulders.

"Yeah, it sure is. Such a big city makes Amity Park look like a quaint country village." Danny said, obviously distracted as he looked about for a sign of Vlad. He stepped away from his father and walked around the large observation deck. The lighting of the top of the building was awe inspiring as Jack pulled out a small camera from on of his many jumpsuit pockets and took a few steps backwards to snap a shot. He bumped into a pole of the scaffolding and tripped, falling to the floor.

"Dad!" Danny cried out as he started to go to his father, but felt and all too familiar hand grab him by the upper arm to stop him.

"This will be all too easy."

"Let me go, or I'll…" Danny threatened as Vlad spun the boy around and grabbed his chin and peered into Danny's crystal blue eyes.

"You'll what? Morph into Danny Phantom in front of your father?" Vlad said with a laugh. "I hardly think so. Let's have some fun before we get down to business, shall we?" Vlad smiled as he held Danny firmly in front of him.

As Jack slowly got up, he saw Vlad holding Danny only feet from him.

"You! The Wisconsin Ghost again! Let my son go!"

"As the young people like to say, you are not the supervisor of me!" Vlad said with a sneer.

"Dude, it's you're not the boss of me." Danny corrected.

"Really? That doesn't sound right…oh well back to business. What will you do Jack Fenton?" Vlad said, wrapping his forearm under Danny's chin, pressing on his throat. Danny reached up and tried to pull the arm away in vain.

Jack reacted and pulled a small Ecto-Blaster from his jumpsuit and aimed it directly at Vlad.

"Let go of my son!" He demanded angrily.

"Take your best shot, Fenton. You'll probably hit the boy." Vlad said with a dark smile, squeezing Danny closer to him.

"Shoot Dad! Nail him, I know you can do it!" Danny urged as he squirmed to free himself.

"Don't you dare harm a hair on his head." Jack warned.

"It's not him I'm here to harm Jack, but you!" Vlad said with a roar as he threw Danny across the floor and flew towards Jack. Vlad knocked down as he flew past him. Jack's Ecto-Blaster went flying out of his hand and into Vlad's hands. He took the weapon and tossed it over the barrier of the observation deck. Vlad landed on the floor a few inches from where Jack struggled to stand. He kicked Jack back down and closer to the edge of the building.

Vlad turned his attention to the observation barrier as a bolt of lightning lit up the top of the building. Vlad let loose a strong surge of Ecto-Energy from his hand that blew away a large section of the barrier.

Danny slowly got to his feet and saw the missing section of barrier and knew what Vlad had in mind.

"No! Don't do it! I'll do whatever you want, just leave him alone!" Danny pleaded helplessly.

"Danny, run!" Jack called out to his son as the rain began to fall, slowly at first, but picked up momentum with a cold spring wind that felt like a gale.

"Where will he go Jack?" Vlad asked, raising an eyebrow as he delivered a blow to Jack's abdomen. Jack fell backwards, grabbing onto a hunk of concrete of the broken observation wall. He was inches away from falling to his doom.

"What do you want?" Jack hollered over the thunder.

"You out of the way! Pity there's no one here to stop me." Vlad smiled victoriously, taking a step towards the teetering Fenton.

Danny was paralyzed with fear. He knew his only hope was to Go Ghost and save his father, but that would give Vlad a victory of his own for he knew how Danny treasured his secret, but his father's life was at stake and he knew he had to give that up to save him.

"Tucker, it's not looking good up here at all!" Sam said over the phone while she stood in the poring rain watching the battle from the building across the street.

"I've got it. Just a minute more…" Tucker said over the phone.

"We don't have a minute!" She cried out as she watched the section of the observation deck blow up from Vlad's power. "You have to knock out the lights so Danny can Go Ghost without his dad seeing!"

"Just a minute…got it!" Tucker said triumphantly as the lights atop the Empire State Building went dark.

"Hope it's enough." Sam said as she peered through the binoculars through the pouring rain.

"What the…" Vlad stammered as the observation deck went dark. Danny quickly took advantage of the situation and changed into Danny Phantom as a roar of thunder shook the building.

Danny flew towards his father and pushed him back to a safer part of the observation deck without Jack seeing. The lights suddenly came back on and Vlad roared when he saw Jack had been moved. In his rage, he let go a red bolt of Ecto-Energy that sent Jack tumbling to the floor, unconscious.

Danny's green eyes betrayed his anger as he bent over his father's still body, looking over his shoulder at Vlad.

"You want a fight, then fight me and leave my dad out of it." Danny growled as he slowly got to his feet.

"Why can't you understand that what I do is only for you, Daniel?" Vlad asked earnestly as he slowly circled around Danny. "Jack isn't worthy of you. Only I can help you achieve the greatness you deserve."

"He's my father. That's all I need him to be." Danny said with determination as a flash of lightning hit the spire of the building, it's hot blue light dancing along the metal.

Vlad snorted at this answer, ignoring the rain pelting him, as he kept moving.

"What do you know? You're a child. You have nothing to compare life to. Why do you think I gave you this opportunity to come to the city? Compassion? Hardly!" Vlad said with a cruel laugh that cut deep inside Danny who had thought all along that was the reason. "I wanted to give you a taste of what life would be like with me, dear boy." Vlad stopped and threw his arms open as the thunder cracked above their heads.

"I can give the world to you! All I ask is your love in return. It isn't much to ask, is it?"

"Not if you were good and honest, but you lie to me. You try to hurt my father, my friends and me." Danny said firmly, taking a few steps away from his father who still lay unconscious. Vlad went to him, hesitating for a moment before he put his gloved hands gently on Danny's shoulders.

"Come with me now, and I promise I will never, ever harm your father or anyone you love again. You are too good for his world, Daniel. Let me give you the world you deserve."

Danny looked over his shoulder and Vlad could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry Vlad, but your world will have to go on without me."

Danny stepped away and let Vlad's hands fall to his sides. He heard Vlad let out a sigh then say to him,

"Very well Daniel. We shall do this the hard way since that seems to be the only way you can do things."

Danny felt Vlad grab his upper arm and spin him around and deliver a vicious blow to his chin that sent him reeling to the floor.

"I will teach you a very hard lesson, my boy. That lesson is do not ever say no to me." Vlad said darkly as his red eyes glowed with malice.

He flew towards Danny who managed to fly above him, as Vlad smashed into the floor. Danny grabbed the ends of Vlad's cape and managed to toss the ghost across the other side of the observation deck.

"Since class is in session, let me teach you something…stay away from my father!" Danny said in an angry voice as Vlad fired a series of Ecto-Blasts toward the boy, but Danny managed to fly around them until the last one winged him in the arm. At the same time, a blue bolt of lightning hit him. Danny lost his momentum and fell onto the wet observation deck. His arm burned with pain as Vlad hovered over him, a burning ball of Ecto-Energy in hand. Danny tried to cover himself with an Ecto-Shield but found himself change back to Danny Fenton from the jolt to his body from the lightning.

"Class is over, my boy. I have no desire to cause your demise, but I will give you something to ponder while you lick you wounds. I will never stop Daniel. You are, as Poe wrote, phantom chased forever more. I will haunt you, hurt you, hunt you until you amend your ways and come to me, but for now punishment is what you need."

Danny closed his eyes and braced for what he knew would be a harsh pain, when he heard a familiar noise. He looked up to find his father standing a few feet from Vlad with a Fenton Thermos in hand. The cover was off and the green stream of energy was rushing towards Vlad.

"No one threatens Jack Fenton's son…ever!" Jack's forceful voice roared over the storm as the beam caught Vlad and sucked him into the thermos, but not before he screamed,

"Oh, Circus Peanuts!!!"

Jack slapped the cover on the thermos and then rushed over to Danny.

"Dad, you got him!" Danny said with real wonder.

"Danny! What happened? You're burned." Jack said taking note of the singed skin on his son's arms and face. His clothes were tattered and smelled of burnt cotton.

"I don't know." Danny felt disoriented as he stood, only to fall backwards into his father's arms. Jack knelt down and put the Fenton Thermos carefully in Danny's arms. With an effortless motion, Jack swooped Danny in his arms and left the observation deck as the storm intensified.

"Tucker, they're heading down." Sam said as she made her way to the door that led to the stairs of the building.

"Danny beat Vlad?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"More like Mr. Fenton beat him. I'll fill you in later, right now we gotta meet them in the lobby." Sam said, wondering how she was going to explain how wet she was to Mr. Fenton.

Sam and Tucker made it to the lobby just as Jack stepped out of the elevator.

"Danny! What happened?" Tucker and Sam gasped.

"It was The Wisconsin Ghost again, but I got him. Common kids, let's get back to the hotel so I can have the doctor look Danny over. Poor little fella, he distracted the ghost long enough for me to trap him in the Fenton Thermos. He shouldn't have done it." Jack said with deep pride and concern as they all piled into the limo and headed back to the hotel.

Chapter 11

JUST DESSERTS

The doctor at the hotel was waiting when Jack arrived with his semi-conscious son in his arms. A detailed exam showed despite the burns and bruises, Danny was no worse for the wear, in fact the doctor told Jack it was nothing short of a miracle that he was not severely injured or even killed. He told Jack that he had a remarkable son.

Jack only smiled and nodded. Danny Fenton was that, and more.

The next day they returned home and were relieved to finally walk through the front door of the Fenton Works.

"Maddie! We're back!" Jack's happy voice bellowed throughout the house.

Maddie emerged from the kitchen where she'd been baking some fresh cookies for them. She rushed over and kissed Jack quickly before smothering Danny in motherly affection. She stepped back and then noticed the injuries.

"Danny! What on Earth happened to you?"

"It's nothing for you to spazz over, Mom." Danny brushed off her worry, but Maddie was not one to take no for an answer.

"Jack…"

"Well, we were on top of them Empire State Building last night and there was this thunderstorm and some lighting hit Danny and…"

"WHAT!? Oh, my baby! Are you alright?" She cried out in horror as she squeezed Danny tighter than before.

"Mom, I'm fine. Please…I need…air!" Danny gasped as she loosened her death grip on him.

"He was check out by a doctor, and he said Danny is fine." Jack said calmly as he pointed to the couch in the living room. "Go sit down. I got a great surprise for you."

"I want our own doctor to look at him…" Maddie said as she reluctantly went to the living room as Jack turned and opened the large suitcase and pulled out the small box wrapped with shiny silver paper and a large pink bow.

"Do I have to go to the doctors?" Danny complained as he removed the Fenton Thermos holding Vlad from the case.

"Yes. Anything to calm your mother down. Are you going to take care of that?" Jack asked, indicating the thermos.

"Yeah. I can handle it. You need to spend some time with Mom." Danny smiled as he slipped away to the lab stairway.

"Where's Danny heading to? I want to look at him." Maddie said as Jack came and sat next to her on the couch.

"We can let the doctor do that, but in the meantime, I got you something special."

Maddie's eyes lit up.

"Oh Jack! Whatever could it be?" She wondered as she took the package and carefully unwrapped it. "It's my perfume! Love Everlasting, oh Jack, however did you find it?" She asked as she sprayed some on.

"I was in Macy's and thought of it while passing the perfume counter. You like it?" He asked hopefully.

"It's the perfect gift! You always are a surprise to me, Jack Fenton. One day you forget our anniversary then today you give me this!" Maddie sighed as she leaned against Jack's broad shoulder. "I missed you so."

Standing before the Fenton Portal, Danny pondered the options he held. He could just leave Vlad in there, but that would cause more complications with the disappearance of one of the world's richest men. A wicked smile crept over the boy's face as he placed both hands on either end of the thermos and gave it a vigorous shake for nearly half a minute, then removed the lid and hit the release button.

Vlad Plasmius quickly appeared through the vortex and took shape. He seemed disoriented as he staggered over to the workbench and leaned on it for support.

He gave Danny an incredulous look.

"Sweet Muffins! Have you ever been in that infernal contraption? What an insidious device!"

"Yeah, I've been in it and I have to agree with you on that." Danny said, placing the empty thermos on a nearby table. He walked boldly over to Vlad.

"You didn't have to let me out. Why did you, Daniel?" Vlad asked in a quiet tone, rubbing his forehead to ease the slight pounding he felt.

"Granted the world would be a better place without you, at least my world would be. I let you out because of my dad. Despite everything, you are still his best friend, at least in his eyes and I could never do anything to hurt him." Danny explained with a seriousness that Vlad hadn't expected. The boy could be so flippant, but now showed a maturity that took Vlad by surprise.

"Well said, my boy. Very well said indeed. You never cease to amaze me, Daniel. Pity things didn't work out in New York. I was so looking forward to your father's funeral and be assured I would have made sure he had a fine send off."

"Don't ever say things like that. Haven't you hurt me enough?" Danny said, turning his back to the ghost. His outline was shadowed by the green glow of the portal.

Vlad's headache was gone and he responded quietly.

"I am sorry Daniel. That was rather crass, even for me."

"You betrayed my trust," Danny continued, wrapping his arms around about his chest as if he felt a draft. "I thought you had changed. I thought you really cared about me."

"I'm trying. I really am, but one cannot expect the leopard to change its spots overnight." Vlad said, walking over to Danny. He stood behind the boy, towering over him.

"You know, you could have just been that kindly uncle that my dad thinks you are. He wants you to be part of our family." Danny said with a dull, tired voice.

Vlad placed his hands firmly on Danny's shoulders.

"I can never play the supporting role. You know that. It's the lead or nothing."

Danny smiled bitterly as he pulled away and faced Vlad.

"There are no small parts, Vlad only small actors."

"Touché my boy. Your wit grows sharper as do your blows."

"That's because your attacks grow more personal. They hurt and I'm not talking about the physical fights we have. I can hide the bruises, but trying to destroy my father in front of me, well I can't hide that hurt." Danny rubbed his hand over the side of his face. Vlad could tell the boy was on the verge of tears. Any other time that would fill him with a fiendish joy, but now it hurt more than being in the Fenton Thermos.

"Daniel, what can I say?" 

Danny turned and walked to Vlad and stood only inches from him.

"Tell me something Vlad, and please for once in your life, be honest. If I wasn't Danny Phantom, if I was just plain Danny Fenton, would you still want me for your son?"

The honesty in Danny's voice and face ripped through Vlad as if it were a bolt of lightning. He reached out and took Danny by his upper arms and pulled the boy into a crushing embrace.

"Yes, my child. I would take you no matter if you were ghost or human. You're the son I should have had with Maddie. You and your mother are my family."

"Uh, what about Jazz?" Danny asked as Vlad released him.

"Oh, I could pack her off to boarding school! No one likes a know-it-all buzzing about, making everyone feel dumb."

Danny laughed at that.

"I daresay the very notion of that tickles your fancy."

"Well, I would miss her…for five minutes." Danny grinned mischievously.

"Well, this has been an informative little meeting of the minds, but all good things must come to an end, including your father, oh, sorry Freudian slip there! Your dear mother will want to tuck you in I'm sure."

"She doesn't tuck me in." Danny protested.

"Oh yes she does! Every night. Oh Daniel, I have a file on you that rivals Webster's Unabridged Dictionary! But I mustn't tarry here, too many bad memories." Vlad said with a sigh.

"Hey, if that's the case, stay all night! I'd love to see you miserable for once!" Danny said with a cheer.

Vlad sneered at the boy.

"True, misery does love company, but I have other fish to fry," Vlad smiled as he reached out and tapped Danny under the chin. "Such a charming little urchin you are! Until our next encounter, adieu."

With that, Vlad lifted himself off the floor and flew into the Fenton Portal. Danny hit the door button and shut the two massive metal doors. Walking away, he stopped and shivered.

"Dude just gives me the willies."

Sam and Tucker were waiting in line in the lobby of the movie theatre. It was two weeks since the trip to New York and the Saturday night crowd was out in force for the newest horror film to hit town.

"I still can't believe I got a D minus on my paper!" Tucker fumed as the line shuffled along.

"Funny thing is Danny got the highest score and he's the only one who didn't go. I got a C plus and my folks were ripped." Sam said.

"Yeah well that meeting the School Board had last night didn't set well with Lancer. My folks went and he got an earful." Tucker said with a twinge of delight in his voice.

Sam nodded.

"I read about it in the paper this morning. Lancer got a verbal reprimand from the Superintendent for turning the Class Trip into a field trip! Serves him right," she said then changed the subject abruptly. "Did Danny tell you he was able to get that hat Mad Man Marley gave him fixed? He was able to get in touch with the milliner in New York who makes all his hats for him."

"I thought he wasn't gonna get it fixed. He wanted to keep it as a reminder." Tucker said, remembering when Danny told him and Sam all the details of his trip.

"By the way, where's Danny? He was so up to see this movie."

"I know. He's been spending a lot of time with his dad working on some project. Something about the Fenton Bazooka and toilet paper." Tucker wondered.

"Hold that thought," Sam said with a rush of excitement in her voice. "Remember when Danny told us the story about Mad Man Marley doing that experiment with Fenton Wipe in school?"

Tucker's jaw dropped.

"Don't tell me he's gone…and he didn't take us with him? That is so unfair!"

"Well, maybe he felt he had to do this on his own. Besides if he's doing what I think he's doing, he's gonna be in for some big trouble with his folks." Sam said shaking her head.

Danny flew high above the roof of Vlad's castle estate in Wisconsin. The Fenton Bazooka in hand as he fired off another volley and three white rolls of Fenton Wipe went sailing into the night air and onto the roof of the north end of the castle. He had taken the Specter Speeder and loaded it with all the Fenton Wipe he could lay his hands on along with the re-calibrated bazooka he and his dad had been working on the past two weeks after school.

Danny smiled as he surveyed the damage. The castle was awash in white toilet paper. He was about to fire again when Vlad Masters came barging out the front door. Stepping off the steps, a stray roll of paper fell from the roof and bounced off his head.

"What in the….what, what…Daniel!" He cried out as he spotted the boy floating feet from his reach.

"Thought the old place could use some re-decorating. What do you think?" Danny grinned.

"I think you are going to be in more trouble than you bargained for." Vlad fumed as he kicked the roll that hit him away.

Danny nodded, but still smiled as he answered Vlad's challenge.

"Yeah, I expect you're gonna call my folks and when I get home they'll ground me, but it's worth it." Danny fished in his white belt and pulled out his cell phone.

"Say cheese! Oh, I forgot, we're in Wisconsin so that goes without saying." Danny quickly snapped a picture on the cell phone camera of Vlad's combination of anger and misery at the mess the boy had made.

"This one's a keeper. Have to make sure all your cronies in the Ghost Zone get a copy of this. Well, I hate to TP and run, but I do have a curfew even on the weekends."

"You'll have an either shorter one by the time I get through talking with your mother, young man!" Vlad shouted as Danny flew off. Turning to go back inside, Vlad tripped on another roll of paper and went flying into the air and landed flat on his back.

He looked up into the sky and watched as the Specter Speeder flew past the moon and into the night.

"Daniel, I swear you'll be sorry you came here tonight," he grumbled as another stray roll of toilet paper bounced from the roof and onto his chest. "But not as sorry as I am."

THE END


End file.
